You're Beautiful
by passiveInferno
Summary: Songfic. Marco is daydreaming, and thinking of a certain someone. The pairing is MR, and it may contain minor spoilers and some coarse language. Oneshot.


SONGFIC -- by SweetPinkDragon aka. SPD aka. Elise. Whatever you prefer.

Disclaimer, as told by the Allmighty Banana: This female does not own the Animorphs, You're Beautiful, K. A. Applegate or James Blunt. I hath spoken. (As for the first and third one, she'd do much to say she did, she adds. I hath spoken again.)

* * *

Marco was at school, and for once, deep in thought. If Rachel had been there, she'd joke about whether he could actually think at all.

Yeah. She definitely would, he though to himself. Yeah. That's Rachel.

_My life is brilliant. _

Marco had a pretty good life, unless you counted his mother being Visser One and fighting Yeerks and all that. And the fact that he didn't have a girlfriend. Especially not the girlfriend he wanted.

_My life is brilliant.  
My love is pure.  
I saw an angel.  
Of that I'm sure. _

He saw his angel every day. In fact, he met her almost every day both at school and in the angel's best friend's barn. He just wished to be with her alone, on a time where she could actually see how attractive he really was. He grinned to himself, and looked out the window.

_She smiled at me on the subway.  
She was with another man._

Oh, why wouldn't she just give up that bird? He was a freakin' BIRD. At least he, Marco the Great, was a normal human being. Okay, maybe a few centimeters than normal guys his age, but all the girls said he was cute, right? Okay, maybe not one. She was the exception so far. He groaned, and looked up. Coincidentally, the aforementioned bird-boy was riding the thermals outside school. He glared for a moment, then he remembered Tobias' exceptional hawk eyes. He looked at the teacher, who was ranting about the second World War. He almost - only almost - wanted to laugh for a second. It was one of the worst wars Earth had seen, yeah, but there was an even bigger one in the middle of everything, right then. And he was one of the few warriors to fight against the Visser Hitlers and his army of Yeerks Nazists, and the humans were all his little Jews. If we didn't have our Xena, he'd have lost hope long ago. She'd given him strenght to continue fighting for freedom, and for the ones he loved.

_But I won't lose no sleep on that,  
'Cause I've got a plan._

He did, on the other hand, know how to deal with it. He didn't like it, but did he have a choice? His only way of getting through it was doing what he did. Flirt with all other girls too, in case he could find anyone, anything, that got his mind off her. Preferably, she'd give in for the flirting, but this was too unlikely to happen to even consider. No, he just had to continue flirting with girls, and hope he found someone else, or could just forget her.

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true._

She was probably the most beautiful girl at the school, in the city, in the country, in the whole world. She was so beautiful, with her natural good looks and her sense of fashion. She always knew what would fit herself, or anyone else, for the matter. She wasn't just beautiful, but she knew it too.

_I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you._

He saw her every day at school, but he never talked much to her. If anything, he just kept the serious talk to a minimum and ended up joking about most stuff. He would recognise her in any crowd, she had the ability to stick herself out in a way that would make anyone recognise her, damnit. But what could he do? She had her birdie-bird. He had nobody.

_Yeah, she caught my eye,  
As we walked on by.  
She could see from my face that I was,  
Fucking high, _

She'd cast him a glance now and then, as if to ask "Any news? Anything you'd like to share?". But he never knew what to do. He usually ended up grinning and waving or something else he'd usually do. It was like he was hyper all the time. He grinned again. Usually, she'd just end up rolling her eyes and focusing on chit-chatting with someone else. Sometimes, he'd see a small smile when she turned away, but it was probably just his imagionation as usual.

_And I don't think that I'll see her again,  
But we shared a moment that will last till the end._

Every day, he would wonder about what he'd do if she dies. Even though he did all he could not to think about it. He wanted to be with her so badly, he'd remember every moment they'd ever shared. Even if it was about her slapping him or something. Yeah, he had more than one memory about that. She'd slap him every now and then - physically, or mentally.

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you._

If he could just build up the fucking courage to tell her! The only thing that kept him from doing that, was that she wasn't even single. Or, she wasn't officially with birdie, but it was like with Jake and Cassie. Nobody had to say anything to know they were an item.

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
There must be an angel with a smile on her face,  
When she thought up that I should be with you._

An angel alright, he thought to himself. Oh, he'd do so much to make her his.

_But it's time to face the truth,  
I will never be with you._

He'd always known. He'd never be with her. Suddenly, the bell rang, and everyone left the classroom as fast as they possibly could. The classroom was practically cooking, it was so hot.

Speaking of hot, at once he left the classroom, he saw a couple of girls talking outside. One of them looked up, and met his eyes. Her blonde, wavy hair was probably just as silky as it looked.

"Hi, Marco," Rachel said, trying to hide a smile he'd never seen being sent his direction by her before. He didn't think properly anymore now. "Hi, fashion freak," he said with a smirk, but he was smirking more to himself than anyone else.

* * *

**A/N:** Ohyez, it's an Animorphs fanfic, and a songfic on top of it. Expect more of them. I'm going to write a songfic for Animorphs out of the song Hey There Delilah by Plain White T's too, but can't decide on the pairing! Should I write it JC, RM, RT or JM? (You heard me, I'm willing to take YOUR advice into it, even if it means yaoi. Yay?) I'll also consider any other couple that could possibly fit, but no couples that'd break laws, okay? (That's right, jailbait is forbidden, so no requests like "Write V3/Cassie!" or "ChapmanxRachel pl0x" or something. Honestly, I've had weird requests, but seriously..) I'm also willing to take requests on other Animorphs fanfic ideas, whether it be songfic, crack or wtf. I'm also willing to do fic trades. PM me, or even better: Put it in a nice little review. You know where to find that cute blue button. Press it. Even if it's just to say "It sucked." or "OMFG DAT BE AWSUM." But please, have a sense of brains. The brain is on the inside - not on the outside. Use it the way you're supposed to. (Yes, I'm still talking about the brain, fool.) Meanwhile, why not tell me what you think of the fic? As earlier mentioned; you know what button to press. No, not the "Return" button. The blue one.

SPD


End file.
